


I Want You To Be Happy

by acreativename9



Series: Mass Effect: Where Everyone Is Gay [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Lesbians in Space, Mass Effect 1, Normandy-SR1, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acreativename9/pseuds/acreativename9
Summary: Where it's the near kiss scene...but gay.





	I Want You To Be Happy

Shepard’s head ached as she walked through the Normany. She couldn’t seem to understand why the Council didn’t trust her, after everything she’s done to find Saren, they could at least listen to her about the Reapers, even Udina couldn’t do anything. Shepard was normally a calm person, or at least she tried to be, but at that moment she couldn’t help but be angry at everything. The Council for not listening, the Reapers for their cycles, the Saren and the geth for Kaidan. She missed Kaidan, and their conversations after every mission. They were close, enough that if things were different something could have possibly happened between them. But she had to choose: Kaidan or Ashley, and she couldn’t bear the thought of leaving Ashley behind to die, no matter how much Kaidan’s death hurt. Her and Ashley spoke to each other just as much as her and Kaidan did, possibly even more.

So many things ran through her head causing it to ache more, that she needed to sit down and gather her thoughts. Walking past Kaidan’s empty station, her heart full of guilt, she walks over to her locker, intending to look inside but only manged to fall against them. Shepard’s shoulders shook while she looked down at the floor, taking deep breathes and hoping for her headache to leave.

The sudden presence behind her startled her, making her quickly turn around only to relax when her eyes sent upon Ashley. Ever since Virmire, Shepard and Ash had gotten quite close, comforting each other over Kaidan death and bonding over their near deaths.

“I hate being right.” Ashley was the first to speak as Shepard leant her back again the locker, looking up at the other women.

Shepard sighed, “I thought they’d listen. That they’d see.”

“You’re an optimist, skipper.” Shepard smiled slightly at the nickname, “Times like this, I’m glad I’m not. The Council is used to being the biggest kid on the playground. They don’t want to believe Daddy’s coming to pick them up…and eat them, I guess.”

“I don’t care if I have to go to President Huetra. I won’t sit back and wait for the Reapers to start killing people.” She told Ash, her anger raising again at the thought of the machines.

“Whatever you come up with, you can count me in. I know I’m not the easiest person in the world to get in know. So I’ll do you a favour, just this once. I… want you to be happy. Whatever you need, I’ll help.” This made a smile spread across the Commander’s face as her cheeks flamed up at the comment, “There, you made me say it.”

“I’ve had a hell of a time figuring you out. But I think I have. I ‘want you to be happy’ too.”

“You better.” She smiled, before reaching her hand forward for the other women to take.

Shepard grasped her hand but had misjudged her strength and almost fell onto Ash. She moved away, opening her mouth to speak an apology only to realise their close proximity. Shepard froze as she looked at the other women barely inches away from her. She knew, they both did, that fraternisation was against the rules, but they seem to forget about that as they slowly drifted towards each other. The distance between them decrease as they moved closer, only for a sudden voice to separate them.

“Sorry to interrupt, Commander. Got a message from Captain Anderson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
